thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Waterborne
Since there are no male Waterbornes yet, here's one! Info Full Name: Edward Howard Waterborne Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 16 Weapon: Ax, Butcher's Knife, Spear Appearance: Edward is a tall and skinny individual. He looks rather creepy, with pale skin complexion plus dark eyes and hair. He normally has an expression like the one in his lunaii that rarely changes, keeping a rather odd factor to him. Strengths/skills: Deadly in combat, very quick, can easily scare people. Weakness(es): Climbing trees, land animal recognition. Personality: Edward is a quiet invdividual who knows he gives off a creepy aura. He only talks when he knows someone is wary or frightened of him, normally saying something scary to unnerve who he's talking too. He normally slinks in the shadows of others, and prefers to blend in with crowds of tributes, so no one knows how dangerous he is until it's too late. He has no sympathy, no mercy, and no kindness in him. He doesn't make friends and will just shrug off remarks to try and befriend him, replying with an unnerving remark to shut whoever they are up. He can kill with no emotion, not even making the slightest remark about what he done. He fears no tribute and isn't afraid to show how deadly he is if someone threatens him. He isn't hotheaded though, being very calm and collected in any situation. He's known to be rather sneaky too, and will often scare someone just by them not expecting him to be there. When the games start, he uses his scare tactics at full force, tormenting victims he stalks for days with paranormal superstition and mass paranoia, before finally killing them if they haven't killed themselves. Backstory/History: Edward was unusual even when he was born... his father was the head of the Waterborne family, Arthur Waterborne himself. When his son seemed to be surviving unnaturally long in the water at birth. Arthur didn't think of it as creepy, but as a miracle, that his son would be the best in water of all time. Strange things started happening. After 6 years of training, Edward's fellow Waterborne trainees began killing themselves... each note saying the same thing. I want the terrors to end! Arthur was confused at all of their sudden demises, Edward being the sole survivor of the group... Arthur, being a suspicious man, sent Edward to the Waterborne headquarters of District 1. He was assinged to Lara Waterborne, a new victor of the family at the fresh age of 20. She had the eyes of the males of the district, for her perfect body and long brown hair. Her good looks didn't distract Arthur, as he and 3 other Waterbornes transferred to the district began training under her. The other 3 mostly stayed away from Arthur in training, obviously creeped out by him. One tried to communicate with him, a girl named Laela Waterborne, who looked up to Lara. She tried to look better than Lara, and just at the age of 12 she was beautiful. "Edward..." she said in her high pitched voice "Why do you never talk with us?" Edward just gave her a stare, before replying "Because chatterboxes always die before thirteen..." he said in a creepy tone. Laela was frightened, running away as Edward watched her, plans of ending her life beggining in his head. Lara trained Edward and the other 3 siblings, and without doubt, Edward was at the top. "Do you even fear dying?" Lara asked when Edward took 4 minutes to escape from an underwater cage. "Death is just a fast working medicine..." he replied to Lara. She didn't realize the words were foreshadowing, as she just shrugged it off and walked away. He began his use of scare tactics on Lara after training was over, starting as soon as the moon rose. At first it was small, rustling the bushes outside Lara's sleeping quarters, or scratching on the doors and windows just for no one to be there. ''' '''Slowly, things got more chilling. Edward started to sneak in her room when she wasn't there, stacking chairs and slashing clothes up with a butcher's knife. Lara began to tell the other trainers, and they started investigating. The couldn't find who was responsible, when Edward got even worse. Words carved into the wall, things shattered, and a knife stabbed through the picture of Lara in her family portrait. Lara was terrified, when Edward did the worst thing... he cut off a pig's head and threw it on Lara's bed. Lara was about to commit suicide, but her strong will kept her from doing it. Edward became impatient, as he had been doing these events over a span of a year. She was alone in the largre Waterborne training pool. Edward didn't know if she was truely alone, as Lara had on a bikini and no doubt some of the men in the district would be trying to peer at her. After checking the parameter not once, but twice, and finding no crushing men, he set the plan in action. He was going to drown Lara. Dressed in a completely black wetsuit, Edward was barely recognizable. His face was covered, only his eyes visible in a slit. After Lara got out of the pool and began drying off, Edward scraped his butcher's knife across the stone wall. ' '"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Lara asked in terror. She had believed a tribute she'd killed in her games was haunting her... all to Edward's advantage. Edward stayed silent approaching Lara silently. ''' '''She dove into the water, as Edward had predicted. Knowing Lara could hold her breath easily for 7 minutes, he had to force it out of her. He knew just how to. Pain and panic. He slinked in the pool, watching Lara swim idly at the bottom of the 13 foot pool. Edward swam down and engaged her in combat. Lara was a potent fighter, but Edward was much quicker and taller than her. Using his advantage of reach, Edward scratching and clawing at Lara's hands and feet. His strategy had been working, though she had gotten two good hits on his face. Bubbles flew out of Lara's mouth as she let out a long scream of agony as Edward sunk his teeth deep into her hand. He knew most of her air was depleted, as she tried to swim for the surface. Edward grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her back down, holding his forearm tightly around her throat. Lara began screaming non stop... not in pain but in terror, as Edward held her under by the throat. After about 10 seconds of screaming air, Lara began to weaken. She passed out from lack of air, and when Edward returned to the surface, she had officially drowned. Edward had killed someone. Edward showed up the next day when all of the headquarters found Lara drowned. "Looks like an animal did this!" a trainer said as they investigated the claw and bite marks. "But what animal drowns their prey and does this?" another one said. Lara's body was shipped to District 4 for a proper send off, and the case went cold after about 3 months. Edward wasn't done yet though. As soon as he turned 16, he had plans for another... none other than his sister, Laela Waterborne. The one who had bothered him before. Unknowing to her though, Edward had been spreading secrets of the Waterborne combat to a rather frightening individiual... (Find out who in Laela's backstory heheheeh!) Interview Angle: Be very unnerving and creepy, make the interviewer scared. Bloodbath Strategy: Stick to the shadows and grab what he needs before sneaking away unnoticed. Games Strategy: Use scare tactics, such as paranormal superstition and paranoi, to make tribute's go mad with fear, potentially driving them to suicide. If that don't work, then use extreme skill with a knife to finish them. Token: A terrifying photograph. Height: 6'0 Fears: Nothing... he's the master of fear. Alliance: Possibly Careers, more likely a loner. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon